1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus which can reproduce and display image data recorded with a digital camera etc., and to a print system including the image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional print apparatuses, when image data recorded through digital cameras have been selected and printed, it might arise to print out also data of blurred images, and hence, useless prints have been frequently produced.
In order to eliminate such a useless print, it has been required to enlarge an image to be printed so as to confirm the image about whether focusing has been fine, to verify whether the object has been focused, and to select printing. However, this operation becomes complicated. Moreover, when there are a plenty of recorded images, a plenty of time is required only by selecting images to be printed. Therefore, printing only images focused on objects has given a workload to the user.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 64-26830 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,657 discloses an apparatus performing out-of-focus display, which determines by using optical focus control device whether in-focus is possible in a microfilm, and performs out-of-focus display.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-128044 discloses recording in-focus data of recorded images with image data as positional information and displaying an in-focus location on the basis of the focused position information when an image is displayed so as to easily print only the focused images. However, when an object moves or an angle of view is changed from a state that the user decided composition with half pressing a shutter-release button to a state that the user takes an image with fully pressing the shutter-release button thereafter, it is difficult to match the focused position information with the recorded image data.